Behind the Mask
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: Chrystal Day is disappointed every year when all the boys she knows go after all the other girls at her school for Valentine's Day, especially the arrogant singer, Carla. But this year, she finally finds a small note in her locker claiming to be from O.G


**This was my story that I wrote for Fandoms Fight the Floods (it was for the floods in Australia). I heard that it had been such a success and I hope that the money gets to the people in Australia safely. So... this was my idea that I hatched up for that. I really don't know what else to say here.**

**I don't The Phantom of the Opera. Gaston Leroux, who wrote the book originally owns it, along with Andrew Loyd Webber, who created the musical.**

Chrystal Day stood in front of her locker, bewildered. Did she, the girl who anyone hardly noticed, actually have a Valentine's Day note taped on the front of her locker? Was it even possible? She almost skipped down the halls in excitement. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the joy she would have when she opened the note.

Just as she was about to grab the paper, someone else snatched the note from the locker. She saw a medium-height boy with brown hair and dark green eyes hold the paper in his hand. Chrystal's heart almost skipped a beat. So this was the boy who liked her? It all seemed so unreal.

"Um, I'm sorry. I think I put this on the wrong locker. I meant to put it on Carla's"-

"Oh, it's one locker over", Chrystal interrupted the boy's apology. He grinned then and thanked her, but she hardly paid any mind to it. When he left her by herself by her locker, she leaned against it and sighed. Of course it was too good to be true! Everyone would want to be Carla's Valentine! Even Chrystal had to admit that Carla's voice was extravagant. She was cast as the lead in all the school's musicals and one of the lead sopranos in the school choir. The only problem was her personality: she didn't care who she had to step on to succeed as a singer.

"Chrystal," a voice startled her. She hadn't realized that her eyes had been closed until she had to flutter them open to see her friend, Derik. He always seemed so threatening to her, though he was always so carefree around his close friends. He hardly ever talked to her, except when they rode the bus. His light blue eyes glared into her dark hazel ones.

"You'll be late to class", he growled in warning. However, Chrystal hardly cared since she was quite used to him treating her like a child. She glanced momentarily at his curly blonde hair to remember that he should never be truly threatening to her.

As she gathered her books in her arms, she complained, "What's the point of getting to class on time anyway, Derik? It's not like someone will notice me because I'm on time. Maybe if I were late"-

"Don't say that", he interrupted her. "You know how much trouble you would get into if you were late!"

Quickly, he pulled her into their next class that they had together just before the bell rang. Both sighed in relief.

"What would I do without you?" Chrystal asked.

Derik only grinned at her, but didn't say anything. His blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment and Chrystal wondered what this boy seemed to be hiding.

Class went on as normal; everyone seemed to be focused on anything else but what they were supposed to be doing. Derik appeared to be the only person who actually was paying attention in class. Chrystal knew better. He never truly paid attention in class unless it was about history or anything that he could incorporate into one of his plans. He always had extraordinary plans, so intricate that most people couldn't truly follow them.

When class was over, Chrystal asked, "What's wrong, Derik?"

He didn't look at her as he answered, "Nothing, Chrystal. Nothing's wrong."

When he said something like that to her, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get more out of him. Then, a guy named Randy walked up to them.

"Hey, Chrystal", he greeted her, completely ignoring Derik.

Chrystal blushed when he said her name. She had known him when they were little kids, but after the years passed by, they began to grow apart. He had black hair that came just a little above his ears and his golden eyes almost pleaded helplessly to her every time he looked at her. Chrystal didn't quite know how to react now that he was speaking to her once again.

"Oh, uh, hi, Randy, how are you?" she asked somewhat shakily.

Randy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess. Just, you know, school."

Chrystal chuckled, "Yeah, that always seems to be getting in the way, doesn't it?"

Randy laughed nervously, "It does. So, um, what are you doing Saturday?"

Mimicking Randy without meaning to, she put her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just go to a movie or something like that"-

"Chrystal! Chrystal!"

Chrystal spun around when she heard her name called. She rolled her eyes. It was Maggie, her best friend. Sometimes, however, she could get on her nerves since Maggie tended to become really hyper at times.

"What?" Chrystal questioned.

"I… opened your locker… to… um, get my book…. And…and- YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Maggie pulled Chrystal's arm, dragging her away from Randy.

Looking back, Chrystal called, "I guess I'll see you later!"

He gave a half smile and slipped away.

"There's a note", Maggie informed hand trembling, pointing towards the locker.

The locker door still left ajar, the books and loose papers thrashed in there as they always were. She didn't see the note quite as prominently as Maggie had hoped she would. However, when she looked closely, she noticed a small envelope with a red skull seal stamped on it. Curiously, Chrystal reached for it and flipped it over. On the other side it read, "_To my dear, Christine, my lovely angel."_

Maggie grabbed the envelope when they both read this on the back and explained, "I guess this is for someone else. I'm sorry, Chrystal, I can go find Christine Gardener"-

"No," Chrystal chuckled. "I think this is supposed to be kind of like _The Phantom of the Opera_. You've seen that, haven't you?"

Maggie laughed, "No, and I don't plan to, since you practically told me the whole storyline! Do you really think that this has something to do with that?"

Chrystal studied the note before her.

"I'm not completely sure, but it seems like it a lot", she plucked the note from Maggie's hands. "There's only one way to find out."

She was about to break the seal, when Maggie interrupted, "But then wouldn't it go to Christine, since it is addressed to her?"

Chrystal, still looking at the note, answered, "That's kind of impossible, since her locker is on the other side of the school." Then she broke the seal.

Pulling out the note from inside the envelope, she unfolded it and read:

_My dear Christine,_

_I realize that today you may be lonely and in need of someone to comfort you. Those fools that go to your school don't understand true beauty and talent. After school, you will meet me in the music room by the full length mirror. Yes, I understand that your name is regularly Chrystal Day, but today you are my Christine._

_Your Angel of Music_

_O.G._

Chrystal stared blankly at the note with unbelief. Was she dreaming? Yes, she loved _The Phantom of the Opera, _but she never thought that anyone would do something like this! It was too incredible for words!

"Wow, that's so weird, Chrystal! Are you going to do it?" Maggie asked, breaking Chrystal out of her thoughts.

Some people around them gave them apprehensive glances, making Chrystal feel nervous and hide the letter in her jacket pocket. She and Maggie began to hurry through the hallways so they could get outside and to the next building that held the music room.

"I'm not sure, Mags, I probably should. This kind of thing doesn't happen every day!" Chrystal couldn't contain her excitement entirely well, and Maggie stopped her for a moment.

"Don't get your hopes up, _Christine. _How do we know that this isn't just some creep or nerd or whatever?"

Chrystal rolled her eyes.

"Usually, creeps and nerds don't know about _The Phantom of the Opera. _And the few who do wouldn't know about my obsession with it. So I'm pretty sure it won't be that bad."

Maggie grabbed her friend's arm.

"You don't know that, Chrystal. I just… I just don't want you to get hurt", she told Chrystal, her voice full of worry.

Pulling away, Chrystal reassured, "I know how to defend myself, Mags. I'll be fine. You can come to the door if you want, but that's it. I don't think he wants anyone else there."

Maggie nodded, though she didn't seem too comfortable with the situation.

They now stood before the doors of the music room. The doors were closed, making them a little more nervous. Chrystal reached for the handle, but pulled back when she said, "Maybe it's all just a joke."

Maggie put her hands on her hips when she told her, "I thought you were convinced just thirty seconds ago that it would be alright!"

"Yeah," Chrystal agreed unsurely. "It's just, what if I go in and no one's even there? What if he changes his mind and he doesn't want to come?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "You're making it sound like more than it really is, Chrystal! All he wants to do is meet you and talk to you or whatever! Now, I don't like this either, but now I kinda wanna know who this creep is! So are you going to see this guy or not?"

"Well I"-

One of the doors swung open, almost hitting Chrystal in the face.

"Watch it!" Maggie shouted to the person who swung open the door.

A dark haired boy with an instrument case stood there, dumbfounded.

"Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed, his yellow eyes looking down. "I didn't know anyone was there." He blushed as he apologized.

He quickly rushed off towards the busses, probably paranoid that his bus would leave without him. However, Chrystal secretly wondered if that was the boy who was supposed to meet her. He did look just like the Phantom.

Maggie and Chrystal once again faced the doorway. Eerily, the door that the boy had opened still remained so, casting an unnerving light into the now abandoned music room. Chrystal still had second thoughts about going into the room, but the only way that she could find out about this was if she met the guy. The only place to meet him was there.

"Wish me luck", she told Maggie.

Her friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this."

Not even glancing at Maggie, Chrystal said profoundly, "Yes, I do."

Then she entered the room.

She flipped the lights on, scanning the room to be sure that no teachers or other students remained. Something rustled under her foot. She lifted it to find another small envelope like the one she had found earlier. Gently, she picked up the paper and broke the seal, revealing the note. Unfolding the note, she read:

_My Dear Christine,_

_I noticed little Meg accompany you to the music room. Please close the door so that she will not see me. Do no worry. I will not hurt you in any way. I only wish to comfort you._

_Remember, I am your Angel of Music, my dear._

_O.G._

Chrystal once again folded the letter and put it in her pocket. Then, she walked solemnly to the door to the music room. She faced the door and gave a forlorn nod to Maggie. She understood and shut the door.

Turning around, Chrystal faced the full length mirror on the other side of the room. It stared at her, taunting her to come forward into its embrace. Sweat broke out on her forehead and the palms of her hands as she neared the mirror. What Chrystal heard next made her stop cold.

"_Do not be afraid, my Angel. I am here with you."_

Chrystal searched the room with her eyes. She heard a chuckle.

"_I am behind the mirror, Christine. Just go towards the mirror."_

Chrystal took a few more steps before she questioned the voice, "Who are you? I know you're the Phantom, but"-

"_I am your Angel of Music, but yes, I am also the Phantom. Do not fear me, I will not harm you."_

As she neared the mirror, Chrystal wondered out loud, "Are you going to take me to some type of lair or something like that? I mean, how can you?"-

"_Your questions will be answered in time, my dear. Would you like to sing?" _he dismissed.

Chrystal stopped and blushed, "You know that I can't sing."

"_Yes you can. Just sing the first thing that comes in your mind", _he gently commanded.

Chrystal chuckled, "You're going to laugh at what I choose."

The voice gently spoke to her, "_It's alright, Christine, I'm sure I won't mind."_

She looked towards the mirror as she sang:

"_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange angel!"_

He did not laugh as Chrystal assumed he would. Instead the mirror began to show who stood behind it. A boy wearing all black attire, including a black cloak stood reaching his hand out to Chrystal. A white mask covered the upper half of his face. Though Chrystal preferred the half mask that covered the right half of the Phantom's face, she guessed that this boy didn't want her to know his identity, therefore covering most of his face. A widespread smile glistened as he sang the next verse.

"_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music…."_

Surprisingly, this boy was an amazing singer. She secretly wondered if he was in the school choir or had a private tutor.

The mirror slid open as Chrystal reached for the boy's hand. He grasped it suddenly and pulled her through. What she saw was remarkable. A dark hallway lay before them; the music room's light illuminating some light into this labyrinth.

He looked back at her, still grasping her hand tightly as he led her through the maze.

"Where are we?" she asked, glancing unsurely around the dark and musty tunnels. Chrystal silently wondered if it was a good idea to do what the boy said after all.

"This is an entrance to all the buildings on campus. It helps some of the teachers get around. If some students are smart enough, then they can sneak into these tunnels and get to the right building on time."

"How come I never heard of it?"

He chuckled, "You only came here last year. I was here since I was a freshman. One day, I saw a senor move the mirror in the music room. I kept moving on and found him in Building D. So I found the tunnel there."

Chrystal raised an eyebrow, "Has it always been a two-way mirror?"

He nodded, "Yes, people need to see if they are in the right room. Other rooms have smaller mirrors like this next to the entrances, almost like windows."

"Oh", Chrystal breathed, truly awed by this concept.

Remembering what the "Phantom" had told her earlier; she took the opportunity to sing.

"_In sleep, he sang to me_

_In dreams, he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind"_

Not at all surprised, the boy with the white mask turned towards Chrystal as he sang:

"_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you"_

He caressed her cheek as she purposefully and dramatically turned away, playing the part of Christine. He continued:

"_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind"_

They faced a not-so grand staircase leading downwards. He gripped Chrystal's hand tighter as he held onto the rail of the steep staircase. To calm herself, Chrystal continued:

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear"_

Before he sang along, he suddenly picked up Chrystal and swept her over the last few steps of the staircase.

"_It's me they hear_

_My spirit and your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind"_

Chrystal didn't sing along this time. She noticed the small mirror hanging on a wall and saw where he had taken her. Beyond this passage lay what she never would have dreamed this boy would think of: The school's swimming pool.

Inside the pool was an inflatable boat that looked a lot like a gondola. He opened the door to the pool room and Chrystal once again took his hand. On the other side of the door, a sign read: DO NOT ENTER HAZARDOUS ELECTRICAL DEVICES.

They sauntered toward the edge of the pool and he helped her get inside. She handed him the oar that already lay in the boat. He took it from her hands and began to sing once again:

"_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery"_

"_Were both in you", _she interrupted. Finally, they both began to sing:

"_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside your/my mind"_

They were halfway across the pool now, when Chrystal asked, "Where are you planning on taking me?"

He grinned mischievously, "You'll see."

Immediately, Chrystal had an idea. She changed the lyrics to the song as she sang:

_Who is, this Phantom of the Opera?_

_When will, this Phantom tell me his name?_

At the other end of the pool, he helped Chrystal out of the inflatable gondola and to the other side of the room.

"Is this where we stop?" Chrystal asked skeptically.

The boy put his hand under her chin.

"Patience, Christine, is a good virtue in life. We will be there shortly."

Chrystal didn't see any door, but remembered that if the doors were obvious, then most of the student body would be using these secret passages.

He eyed a towel rack in a corner and pulled her towards it. Next to this towel rack hung a mirror.

"There is a secret passage wherever there is a mirror. Remember that, and you will be able to go anywhere in the school", he reminded her once again.

Then he let go of her hand momentarily and pushed the towel rack to the side, revealing another passage.

"Shall we?" he gestured his hand toward the corridor. Chrystal entered timidly, hoping that he could keep the door open for her.

Of course, as she expected, he didn't. It shut behind them when he entered behind her. He grabbed her hand again and led her through.

After a few minutes time, they stopped before an electrical outlet in the left side of the wall. The boy looked back and forth before he told Chrystal, "The electrical box had been taken out years ago, so you have nothing to fear."

"We're going in there? How are we..?"

He pulled open the door and gestured for her to crawl in.

Chrystal stood still, "What if after I go in there, you lock the door on me and leave me in that little space? How do I know that you won't do that?"

He gazed into her soft, brown eyes.

"You have to trust me."

Unwillingly, Chrystal climbed into the little hole and crawled through the small space. She suddenly realized that it was another tunnel. It gradually got wider and wider until she found herself in a small room. It appeared to be an abandoned underground electrical outlet. How could this boy find this place?

He crawled through too, and seeing her awe and wonder, informed her, "One day, after school, I wasn't in a hurry to get home, so I explored the tunnels. I found this room that day." He failed to give any more information on his discovery, since he still wanted to remain the "Phantom" to this girl.

"Sing for me", he commanded suddenly.

Chrystal spun around, "Excuse me?"

Slower and much darker, he repeated, "Sing for me."

Reflecting on what Christine had done in the musical; Chrystal attempted to reach those same high notes. The Phantom continued to repeat, "Sing for me" while she achieved singing the notes. He circled around her nodding with approval.

Chrystal reached the last high note and held it while the Phantom yelled, "Sing for me!"

When this was done, Chrystal gasped for air. She never had to sing that long and hard before. She was sure that she strained her voice.

"Good," the Phantom cooed softly. "I am very proud of you, my dear."

Chrystal looked around the large room, seeing all the relics of music come together to complete the Phantom's lair. Posters new and old filled the walls; sheets of music were sprawled on a table. A full length mirror stood against one wall making her wonder what could possibly lay behind that. The Phantom followed her gaze and looked back at her.

"No, Christine that is the only mirror here that doesn't lead to anything. Don't fret over it." He touched her cheek with his hand and smiled weakly at her.

Chrystal's eyes showed worry as she questioned, "Who are you?"

The Phantom turned away from her for a moment, his back to her. He stated, "You think I'm a creep." He looked back at Chrystal as he continued, "I don't blame you for thinking so, but you must trust me, my dear. I am not a creeper or a stalker. I am simply your Phantom for today."

Chrystal didn't know what to make of this, but for the moment, she had no other option than to sit on the chair in the corner of the room and examine her… captor? She didn't know whether to call him that or not, since she had willingly gone with him.

He did indeed look like a younger version of the Phantom. His black hair was slicked back atop of his head and his aqua eyes gazed into the depths of Chrystal's soul. He was a determined boy; she could see that by just looking into his eyes, the abyss that took her in at a first glance.

"I won't take off your mask until you're ready for me to", she promised the Phantom.

He didn't answer her. Glancing back at the mirror, he seemed to intrigue her more and more. As desperately as she wanted to pull off the mask, Chrystal knew that she had to stay true to her promise.

"So what were you planning to do, Phantom?" she asked, her voice wavering a little, but becoming more comfortable with him now.

The Phantom turned to her and apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't recreate the whole lair for you, my dear, but this was the best I could do. You enjoyed the musical the best, am I right?"

Blushing, Chrystal answered, "Yes, it was my favorite. How did you know?"

He smiled as he neared her, "You knew the songs by heart."

"So did you!"

He laughed, "I memorized it only for you! You didn't even know that I would do this and you knew the words!"

Chrystal looked down to the floor, "You memorized the lyrics for me?"

He stood over her now as he answered, "Yes, that doesn't scare you, does it?"

She shook her head, but didn't look at him, "It's not that; I think it's sweet. It's just that I don't deserve it."

Pulling her up, the Phantom growled to her, "Don't you dare say that. Of course you deserve it."

Chrystal looked into his face and in his eyes she saw love, a love she couldn't explain. Then she realized that she recognized those eyes and his voice. The way he said things was altered a bit, but she recognized it nonetheless. The only things that stopped her from completely recognizing him were his hair and his mask.

"I know you", she murmured, hardly above a whisper. He seemed taken aback, but he answered as though he expected it, "Of course you do."

Her hand reached to touch his cheek, but she drew back, knowing that the mask covered it. She knew that if her hand even neared there, the Phantom might assume that she would break her promise and rip off his mask.

"May I?" she asked.

He nodded and she touched his mask with her hand.

The hair was a toupee, she knew that much. This close, she could hardly see his real hair just a little above his ears. She grinned, figuring out a little more who this could be, but she needed more proof.

He still gazed at her with those eyes, but they drifted to the clock behind Chrystal. The two blue spheres in his eyes widened as he informed, "You should probably go now; your mother will be waiting. I wish I could sing the 'Music of the Night' to you, but we simply do not have enough time."

She hugged him and begged, "Please, I want to stay here at least a few more minutes. She won't mind."

Pushing her away, the Phantom scolded her, "You know how much trouble you would get into if you were late."

Smiling broadly, Chrystal answered, "You always tell me that, Derik."

He paled and breaking out of character, he looked down. Helplessly, he asked, "How did you know, Chrystal?"

She hugged him again and answered, "How could I not know? Actually, I was secretly hoping it was you."

Looking into her eyes, he smiled.

"Really?"

She laughed, "Of course, and not just because you're my friend."

She gazed into his eyes again and told him, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. You were always there for me. I didn't know how you felt. I didn't know how I felt. Now I do."

Before he could ask what Chrystal meant by that, she pulled him closer and her lips met his. Surprised as he was, he kissed her back. Gently, she pulled off the mask and brushed off the toupee, knowing that she could no longer love someone who didn't exist. The boy who kissed her was much better than that.

Now, the Phantom of the Opera was unmasked, revealing no more than a misunderstood man who was in love. Now, his Christine finally loved him back.

**Yup. Happy ending! I bet you were expecting that when you saw the name 'Derik'. Oh well, I try. *sigh* I just wish Christine loved Erik. But I guess some things cannot be. But that's why we have fanfiction! **

**Do you see the shiny blue button below this? It's a very beautiful shiny blue button that reads "review". Yup. Okay, it's not really shiny unless you're computer screen is shiny, but you get the picture. So, that was you hint to review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
